The Leaf Delegation
by Kayon12
Summary: Shikamaru has asked Temari for her hand in marriage, but will the two be able to overcome the obstacles in their way?
1. Temari

She stood on the top of a building looking out over the city. It was relatively small; standing near the back of the city she could see the outer wall. She could see the guards as they stood scanning for trouble. She could feel the tension in the air. They were at war after all. As she stood on the roof, she felt a sudden breeze sweep over her. After a day in the sweltering heat it felt nice to feel the cool breeze. As she looked out over the horizon she could just make out four fast moving blobs. They were small, still a few hours away, but they would be here soon nonetheless. The Leaf delegation, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of who was in that delegation.

-Flashback-

"Temari, the Leaf delegation will be joining us shortly, the war is ending and they would like to enter the talks with the other nations already in agreement on what we will be asking for," said an expressionless Gaara from behind his desk

"You want me to escort them around the village don't you?" said Temari, making more of a statement than asking a question

"Well you do get along with them better than any shinobi in the village, besides you know you like seeing him," Kankuro as he suddenly appeared

-End Flashback-

It wasn't that she didn't want the Leaf delegation in the village, she loved to be able to see them, it was just a complicated time. When the Fourth Great Ninja war began people acted impulsively; it was a time of stress and emotions were running high. She remembered that Gaara signed more marriage certificates in that first week than he did in his five years as Kazekage. Now that the war was finally concluding she was afraid of what the repercussions of those rash decisions would be. As she looked out over the skyline at the quick pace of the blobs she remembered back to the first week of the war…

-Flashback-

Temari was walking down a Leaf village street, she was supposed to be with Shikamaru at all times, but she needed a break, she needed time to think. As she walked down the street she noticed that nobody paid any attention too her. She had always noticed that she fit in at the Leaf. Nobody ever stopped and questioned what she was doing. She noticed that most villagers smiled at her as she walked down the street. In the Sand most people paid no attention to her, they were only outside to take care of their business then they moved on to other things, in the Leaf everyone seemed to dance around each other. She couldn't help but think about the decision that she was going to have to make. As Temari wandered down the street she looked down at the silver band that was on her hand, it may not have been how she wanted to be proposed to, but she had to admit it was memorable.

-End Flashback-

As Temari stood on the roof, she saw the delegation had reached the gates of the village.

"Well I guess this is it, I've made my decision, now I just have to live with it," Temari whispered to herself so quietly that even if someone was around they wouldn't have heard.


	2. Shikamaru

Shikamaru could see the outline of the gates as he ran. The only reason he agreed to take this boring assignment was beyond the gates somewhere. As Shikamaru ran, he thought about how he wanted to pull his hair out when he was with her, yet, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else.

-Flashback-

The duo had been walking through the Leaf; Shikamaru had been dragged along because Temari technically wasn't supposed to be by herself; although, that never seemed to stop her. Shikamaru didn't understand why he even had to escort her at this point; she knew the village better than some of their shinobi. They were supposed to be heading back to Temari's hotel, however, the two decided to head to Shikamaru's house instead. After all Shikamaru's pride had taken a hit when Temari said she could beat him at Shogi.

The Nara compound was different from everyone else's compound. Rather than walls they had trees surrounding them. It was troublesome to have this much land, but Shikamaru had to admit he loved being able to sneak off when he needed a minute by himself.

As the two walked through the compound, Shikamaru noticed that most people smiled when they saw him and Temari together. He also noticed that his clan had been quick to accept her. Which was strange. Typically Shikaku only let village members in the compound, let alone the wood.

When Shikamaru saw his front door, he stopped, took off his shoes, waited for Temari, and then entered his house. As soon as he had a foot in the door he yelled, "Mom I'm home, ill be in the back room."

With that the two walked through the very long Japanese- style house until they came to two paneled doors. Shikamaru slid the doors apart so that the mural, which covered the wall, began to peek through. The four torches, which sat in the four corners of the room, illuminated the mural. As the two found their seats on each end of the Shogi board, Shikamaru noticed that Temari had let her hair down. The blond curly locks went just below her shoulders. Shikamaru knew that Temari only did this when she was completely relaxed—which was never. Suddenly he was hit with inspiration. In one quick motion, he yanked the band that held his hair in place, sure enough he felt more relaxed as his hair slowly framed his face. Shikamaru looked up into Temari's face to she that she was holding back some laughter.

"What"

"Nothing, its just good to see you with your hair down little boy"

"Can we start already," questioned Shikamaru who was already board of this conversation

"Fine, but I move first," responded Temari dryly

The game went on for hours; Shikamaru was actually surprised that Temari was pushing him. Every so often he'd need to pause, make his hand sign and strategize. He had to admit the game was a challenge, but what was worse was trying to stay focused when Temari had her thing face on. It was really hot, not that he was planning on admitting that anytime soon. Just like he wasn't planning on telling anyone he thought Temari was intriguing and smart. Probably too smart for her own good sometimes, but, she challenged him. It was annoying that he felt like this but it was true, he loved her, and he was pretty sure she loved him back.

"Little boy, are you planning on moving," that was all Temari needed to say to snap him out of his thoughts.

Quickly Shikamaru surveyed the board, he looked it over several times to be sure.

"Temari, you made a mistake," responded Shikamaru

Temari started to smile as Shikamaru moved his piece, he was right, she had made a mistake, and it cost her the game.

As Shikamaru moved his last piece into position, he looked up and saw Temari's face. The candles illuminated it; the darkness that was being fought away by the four lights was framing her face perfectly. Shikamaru couldn't help himself. He reached over the table, took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was only a second nothing more; the two were so lost in each other's faces that neither heard the door open and several people come in. Neither of them actually noticed until a voice spoke that sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine.

"Now I know what you do when I send a Sand delegation to the Leaf," said Gaara, who was his usual unexpressive self

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should feel threatened, Gaara, never showed much emotion in his face or in his voice, but, he took it as a warning nonetheless.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari who was blushing a little, she stood up, thanked Shikamaru for the game and left with her brother. However, as the two were rounding the corner he noticed that Temari glanced back at him. It wasn't much just a quick, secretive glance, but he saw it.

-End Flashback-

That had been three years ago, their first kiss of many, thought Shikamaru. He knew going into the relationship that it would be hard; after all they lived in two separate villages and were both high-ranking Jonin. They worked around that though, they both requested to be liaisons for their village, and they both worked on the Chunin exams, so they saw each other more often than not. Now they had a new dilemma on their hands, they had overcome so much, they couldn't end here, but, Shikamaru wasn't excited to hear what Temari had to say to him. He had let her make the decision for the both of them. He really didn't care, and he trusted her to make the right decision. She had told him last time they saw each other that when she saw him next she would have her decision. Now was that time, but was he really ready for her response, was he ready to give his village up if that's what she wanted.

Shikamaru honestly didn't know if he was ready for this leap, even if he thought he planned ahead. He was so uncertain.


End file.
